


Yoga Bets

by Su_Universalai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Sukka, Katara's such a mom, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Second Date, Shamless Flirting, Taang - Freeform, Yoga, lovesick zuko, minor zutara, sweet lovemaking, third date, toph and katara are besties, toph and katara are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Universalai/pseuds/Su_Universalai
Summary: Roommates Toph and Katara make a bet on who can do yoga better. Follow Toph and Katara through this yoga class turned bet with Aang teaching the class.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning focuses on Toph and Katara's friendship a bit before aang comes into the picture.

Toph and Katara had been roommates ever since Toph’s second year of college and Katara’s last year. The two got along surprisingly well even though they were complete opposites. Katara was a motherly figure, who liked to plan and keep everything clean while Toph had a habit of leaving her things everywhere. Where Toph was rough, Katara was soft. These differences didn’t ruin their friendship though. Each had learned to live with each other’s quirks and respected one another for it. 

The one thing that really irked Katara was the fact that Toph made fun of her sport choices. Katara had always participated in sports that had a certain grace to them. As a child, she did figure skating, gymnastics, and dance. Throughout college, Katara continued dancing in one of the university’s dance crews. 

Toph had done ballet as a child because her parents wanted her to, but as soon as she got the freedom from their demands, she dropped ballet. She joined the rugby team and fought in boxing tournaments. No one from college knew about the petite girl’s tutu-filled past, and she meant to keep it that way. 

Now, both women were out of college and working in the real world. Katara was a nurse who worked crazy hours and did yoga to relax on her days off. Toph surprisingly worked in HR as part of a large company. She took her anger out by continuing to box in her free time. 

Every time Toph walked into their shared living space and saw Katara doing yoga, the younger girl laughed mercilessly at the different positions Katara contorted herself in. Today was no different. 

Toph had just come back from boxing only to find her roommate attempting to shift from warrior two stance to a much more difficult warrior three pose. Toph snorted causing Katara to lose her balance and collapse on the floor. 

“I don’t know why you waste your time doing all that pretzel nonsense,” Toph snorts while filling a glass of water up. 

Katara rolled her eyes, “This pretzel nonsense is called yoga, you know that. And I do it to relax!”

“Whatever you say, Sugar Queen,” the petite woman called from the kitchen. “Don’t’ let me stop you. Continue on in your sissy sport.”

Katara had had enough of Toph’s teasing about yoga being for ‘sissys.’ Without thinking she said, “If it’s such a sissy sport, why don’t you come to a class with me? If it’s so easy why don’t we go and sign up for an advanced class? hmm? I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem with an advanced class since it’s incredibly simple.”

The older woman knew exactly how to push Toph’s buttons. She also wanted to prove that yoga wasn’t easy to do.

The younger woman smirked, “You’re on. You choose the class and I’ll be there. I bet I’ll be able to do those dumb poses better than you.”

“You really want to make that bet?” Katara asked.

“Yeah. If I win, you have to drop yoga and start kickboxing as a way to ‘relax yourself,’” Toph challenged. 

“Fine. But if I win, I get to set you up on a date!” Katara yelled.

Toph gasped, “You wouldn’t!” Toph was a very attractive woman, but she never went on dates, claiming that dating and being in a relationship was a waste of time. 

“Sounds like you’re scared, Toph. Worried you can’t do better than me at a simple yoga class?” Katara egged her on.

“No!” Toph shook her head, “If by some chance I don’t do better than you in this class, not only can you set me up on a date, but you can dress me up and do my make-up. That’s how confident that I’ll do better than you in this class.”

“Deal,” Katara said, smirking. The roommates shook on it and went back to their routine.  
\--  
It was Sunday afternoon and Katara sat waiting for Toph so they could go to the advanced yoga class Katara had signed them up for. While Katara knew that yoga wasn’t supposed to be a competitive sport, for once she just wanted to show her roommate the activities she did were harder than it looked. 

Toph exited her room in a green cropped tank top, black 7/8th length leggings, and a new yoga mat. Her hair is twisted into a perfectly messy bun that sat on the crown of her head and her long bangs fell across her face. The girl knew how to look the part and look good doing it. “Let’s get this class over with, Sweetness,” Toph said slinging the strap, holding her mat together, across her chest. The two left their apartment and biked to the studio. 

The yoga studio was larger than Toph expected. There was a reception desk, a changing room, and three large studios to accommodate different class levels. Each studio had a wall covered with floor-length mirrors, a wooden floor, and different accessories for students to use throughout the class. 

The pair walked up to the desk to sign in for their class. 

“Good to see you again, Katara,” the receptionist greeted. “What class are you coming to do today?”

“Nice to see you, too, Suki” Katara responded. “My friend, Toph, and I are here for Aang’s advanced partner yoga class.” Toph could practically hear the smirk in Katara’s voice without seeing her. She did her best to not show the worry growing on her face.

“Oh great! Sounds like Aang has a particularly difficult flow for today. His class will be in studio three. Have fun!” Suki called out as the pair walked toward the room.

Studio three was much smaller than the rest. In order to give all advanced students, the attention needed for the class, the most difficult classes were held in the compact space. The class only had six participants and the instructor in it.

“Man, you must come here a lot if the receptionist knows you by name,” Toph commented as they walk down the hall. 

“Well Toph, this is where most of my friends outside of work are from. You would know who they were if you were ever home at the same time as me or came out of your room when I had company over.” 

“This bet doesn’t seem fair if you know everyone here. You could have easily bribed them!” Toph accused.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Katara tsked, “Aang is the fairest person I know. That’s why I signed us up for his class. He’ll be a good judge on who is better.”

As they reached studio three, they noticed they were the first to arrive. Only the instructor was there, setting up his mat. The instructor was tall, lean, and surprisingly muscular. His head was cleanly shaven, and his limbs were decorated with intricate tattoos that ran up in down his extremities and head. At the end of each appendage, the tattoos ended with an arrow. 

“Hey Aang,” Katara called. 

The instructor turned around with a gentle smile on his face. “Hi Katara!” he greeted with a surprisingly deep voice, “Glad you could make it to this class! It’s going to be a good one.” The two embraced, obviously close friends. 

Pulling away, his eye caught Toph in all her glory. Aang’s mind went blank for a moment, taken by this stranger’s beauty. He sheepishly reached out his hand to introduce himself to the petite woman in front of him. “Hi,” he smiled, “I’m Aang. Glad to see a new face in my class.”

Toph stared at his hand before shaking it, “I’m Toph.” 

She would be lying if she didn’t think Aang was attractive. He was tall, handsome, and seemed very friendly. But she couldn’t let some cute guy distract her from beating Katara. There was no way she’d let her roommate set her up with a random guy.

As the two continued to get to know each other, Katara watched from across the room with a knowing look. Those two were attracted to each other! She had known Aang for years, and he hadn’t dated since they had dated each other seven years prior. Toph had also never looked at someone the way she was looking at Aang now. 

Katara’s mind started spinning. A mischievous smile grew on her face as she formulated a plan to win this bet.

Suki had decided to join the class and set up her mat in the front. Sokka, Katara’s older brother came in and set his mat up next to the receptionist, and started conversing amicably. The last to join the class was this guy named Zuko. He silently placed his mat next to Katara and exchanged a small smile with her.

“Alright, it looks like we’ve got everyone for today, so let’s get started!” Aang said enthusiastically. “Now, this is a partner yoga class, so everyone will need to pair up. We’ll start off with some individual flows to warm up the body and then move into partner yoga for the rest of the session. Go find your partner.”

Sokka and Suki grinned at each other, seemingly to telepathically agree that they’d be partners. Before Toph could ask Katara to be her partner, Zuko swooped in and claimed her as his partner for the class. 

Aang noticed that Toph is the only one without a partner. Before he can offer himself as her partner, someone ran into the studio.

“Sorry!” the man apologized while setting his yoga mat down. “What have I missed?”

“Oh, nothing yet, we were just pairing off for our partner work later in the class, Satoru.” Aang said, glancing at Toph hesitating before continuing, “You came just at the right time, Toph actually needs a partner, so you can pair up with her.” Satoru eagerly moved his mat next to Toph as the class continued on. 

They started out with some simple poses, so the pairs could get used to how the other moved. After that, Aang instructed his class into a double boat pose. Each pair start seated, facing each other with their legs bent and feet touching as they held onto each other’s wrists. The tattooed man counted to three and each pair attempted to lean back and straighten their legs in the air. 

Katara and Zuko easily execute the move perfectly in sync. Suki does a strong attempt with Sokka, but Sokka’s balance gives out and knocks them both over. The couple continues to try the pose until they successfully hold it, with the help of Aang of course.  
After a bit of a struggle getting up in the beginning, Toph and Satoru hold the pose together. Satoru looked a bit wobbly, but Toph’s strong core held the pose together for both of them. Aang comes around to the pair, impressed that the petite woman is holding the pose for the both of them. He places a hand on Satoru’s shoulder to relax them, strengthening the pose. The yoga instructor moves to Toph and lightly places his hand on her shoulder to loosen it. 

His lips connect to her ear and he whispers, “Nice form” and walks away leaving shivers down her spine.

The class continues like this for the next thirty minutes. Zuko and Katara move in perfect harmony, balancing each other out while Sokka and Suki struggle to hold most poses together but have a good time doing it. Toph and Satoru always managing to hold the pose with a little help from Aang adjusting Satoru’s form. Each time would pretend to correct Toph’s form only to whisper flirtatious comments in her ear leaving the woman a bit more hot and bothered by his touch and sexy voice. 

After the class ends, Katara pulls Aang to the side while Satoru strikes up a conversation with her roommate.

“Sooooo,” Katara smirks, “Seems like you’ve taken a liking to my roommate.”

Aang’s face immediately goes red, “Oh…” he laughs nervously, “what makes you think that?” His eyes flit over to the petite woman half listening to her yoga partner talk.

“Well, the fact that you’re practically drooling over her for one,” she responds snapping her finger in front of the bald man getting his attention. “And come on! All of us saw you whisper in her ear during every partner move so she wouldn’t forget that you were in the room.”

“Yeah, man,” Sokka butts in, “it was almost sexual the way you were touching her and purring in her ear like that.”

Suki scrunches her face, “Eww, Sokka. Don’t say it like that.” The receptionist turns toward the instructor, “But seriously, you were all over her.”

Aang rubs the back of his head embarrassed, “Ok, so maybe I am interested. She seems cool!”

Katara wraps her arm around his waist, “Well, this is your lucky day. I made a bet with Toph that if she couldn’t do whatever yoga class I chose better than me, then she would have to go on a date with whoever I set her up with.” She glances over at her visibly annoyed roommate, “And she and I both know I did all those moves better than her, so what do you say to me setting the two of you up on a date?”

Aang tries to hide his excitement at the prospect of going out with the petite woman and fails miserably at hiding his smile. He vigorously nods his head in agreement.

The group of friends continue to chat like they normally do, only to be interrupted by Toph. “Hey Sweetness, if you’re just going to talk to your hippy dippy friends, I’m going to head back to the apartment.”

Toph barely takes a step away before she hears Katara’s mom's voice, “Not so fast! I think we have a bet to settle,” a smirk evident in her voice.

The younger woman huffs, sad that she didn’t forget about it, “Alright, Sugar, let’s settle this.”

“Well, obviously, I did much better on all the poses. Aang here had to correct you for almost every partner pose. So, I think I won this bet,” Katara brags. 

“Hold on, there. Don’t be cocky just yet. The only reason you did so well was that you partnered with mister dark and bruting over here, and you obviously partner with him a lot. I had a partner who was clumsy and didn’t know what he was doing,” Toph argues.

“I bet my poses would look better than yours if I had a more skilled partner,” she continues. “You and your boy toy will pair up and I’ll pair up with Aang to prove to you that I’m better at yoga than you are. The other two will take pictures of both of our poses and we’ll have Aang look through them and choose who did it best.” She turns toward the yoga instructor, “You seem like a fair guy.”

Katara narrows her eyes, “You’re on.” There’s no way Aang would choose Toph over her, now that he knows he’ll get to go on a date with her if Toph loses.

“You both know yoga isn’t supposed to be a competitive sport, right?” Aang asks but is ultimately ignored.

The two pairs go through the partner yoga moves that they had done earlier. Toph’s form improved immensely with a more skilled partner. Everyone’s surprised at Toph’s lithe and flexibility. The bet was going to be close. 

After completing and capturing photos of each pair’s poses, Aang carefully reviews each pose side by side. He internally decided that he and Toph made a good team as he flipped through their partner poses. 

Although Toph had improved with just the change in partners, Aang had to give the win to Katara. Her form was nearly flawless. 

“Well, after close review of the photos taken by Suki and Sokka, I have to say it’s a close call. Toph your form improved a lot just from class to now with a different partner. But, ultimately, I have to say Katara is the winner of this bet because she was near perfect on the technique and form of all the poses.”

Katara points her finger in Toph’s face screaming, “HA! I win. You know what that means!” 

Toph rolls her eyes, “Yes, yes, I know. Who do I have to go on a date with?”

The older roommate smirks, “Well, I thought it’d be fitting for you to go on a date with Aang, here, since you two seemed to hit it off before class.”  
*


	2. The Date

Toph would never admit it to Katara, but she was excited for her date with Aang. They had witty banter and good conversation before the yoga class that left her eager to learn more about the yoga instructor. Not to mention the blush-worthy things he whispered in her ear throughout the class was a real turn-on. 

Since Katara had won the bet, she made the rules for the date. She couldn’t risk Toph planning a date that ended violently. While this all started out as a bet, Katara secretly hoped that the date would go well. It would be nice to have Toph be initiated into their friend group. Not to mention, Aang could finally go on double and triple dates with the rest of them.

The two roommates were currently at the mall to pick the perfect outfit for Toph’s date. Unfortunately for Toph, Katara was set on Toph wearing a dress and heels. They each had large armfuls of dresses for Toph to try on. Toph didn’t see an end in sight.

Finally, in the dressing room, Toph tried on each dress only for most of them to be rejected by Katara immediately, even though she was the one that picked all of them. Toph huffed back into the dressing room after what must have been the thirtieth dress was rejected. 

Toph ruffled through the midsize rack of dresses she had left in order to try and find one she might like. Once she found one that she liked enough, she changed and stepped out of the dressing room to get Katara’s critiques. 

Surprisingly, Katara didn’t immediately veto the dress. “Spin around,” she demanded.

The skirt of the dress flared out in a circle and curved around her frame when she stopped before it returned to its original state. 

Katara’s head nodded in approval, “I think this is the dress!”

“Finally,” Toph muttered, walking back towards the dressing room relieved that she thought the shopping trip was going to end soon.

“Now we just have to find shoes and some jewelry to go with that. After we’ll make a quick stop and pick out some make-up,” Katara said excitedly and laughed when she heard a loud groan come from Toph's changing room.

Sighing, Toph took the dress off and changed it back into her tank top and leggings. “Let’s get this over with,” she said while dragging Katara towards the shoe section of the department store.

The shoes didn’t take too long to find. They ended up choosing a cute, wedged heel that was also didn’t require a painful break-in period. The last things they grabbed were a few gold necklaces, earrings, and bracelets.  
\--  
The prep time was almost worse than buying the attire for the date for Toph. She had to sit still and trust Katara in turning her into a more feminine version of herself. 

The two were sitting in Katara’s room chatting as Katara created her masterpiece. She had taken the time to give Toph’s normally long, straight hair soft curls with her curling iron. The hair on the crown of her head was braided in an intricate braid while the bottom half was kept down. The braid in her hair also had tiny flowers sticking out creating a halo effect around her head.

Next, Katara had Toph change into her dress so she could compliment her makeup to the dress better. Toph felt brushes slide all over her face for a good thirty minutes before Katara spoke again. Once she was finished, she turned Toph towards her mirror to see her hard work. 

The woman staring back at her seemed like a familiar stranger. Someone with Toph’s features but with a lot more product on her face than normal. Her eyelids had earthy browns and tans on them giving them a very natural smokey eye effect. Her lids also had a thin black line across each lash line. The tail of it flicked upward ‘containing’ the smokey eye. And her eyes felt heavy from the false eyelashes on top. Her lips were covered in a matte neural color that was a shade or two darker than her natural lip color. 

While she didn’t recognize herself, Toph had to admit she looked good! The dress fit perfectly, complimenting her deceptively dainty figure. It was a forest green V-neck dress. The straps of the garment were spiraled into thin ropes and connected into one rope down the middle of her spine to her thin waist, leaving most of her back exposed. The dress flared out a bit to accentuate her hourglass figure and ended a few inches above her knees. A few gold chains adorned her neck, each with a small gold pendant dangling on her chest. All of her earrings were changed to gold jewelry as well as the nose rings. 

In short, Toph looked like a goddess. There was no way Aang would be able to take his eyes off of her. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Katara ran out of her room to answer it. Toph took a few more seconds to look at herself before walking out to greet her date.  
\--  
The tall yoga instructor walked in with black slacks on and a mustard-colored button-up shirt, with nervous excitement for the evening. He looked past Katara as she talked, patiently awaiting the arrival of his date. His heart began to pound faster as she heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall from the bedroom areas.

To say Aang was starstruck when he saw Toph was an understatement. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He thought she was gorgeous when he first met her, but the way he dressed now took his breath away. She gave him a small smile as she met them at the doorway. 

“Hi,” Aang breathed out, still taking in her beauty.

“Hey,” Toph responded accessing the tattooed man in front of her. He looked different in more formal attire, but still attractive as ever. She then forced herself to focus on Katara, “So, Sugar Queen, now that my date is here, how about you tell me what our evening is going to look like.”

Katara’s heart burst as she watched the interaction of her two friends. “Okay, so Aang and I actually put this night together with each other. You two are going to get dinner and then go swing dancing. After that, it’s up to the two of you what you want to do.”

“Swing dancing?” Toph asked, brows furrowed. “Whose idea was that?” She glanced between her date and her roommate.

Aang sheepishly raised his hand. “That would be my idea. It’s at a really fun community center! I thought it’d be an interesting thing to do. A date you'll never forget.”

Toph’s face softened at his answer. It couldn’t be too bad, could it?  
\--  
The pair walked into the restaurant Katara picked out for them and were seated at their table. 

Aang laughed upon looking at the menu, “Of course Katara would pick a sushi restaurant for a date. It’s her favorite food.” He looked toward the goddess sitting across from him, “I hope you like sushi, or this will be an awkward start to the date.”

Toph laughed, “Typical Sweetness. She always says that sushi dates are the best kind of dates. It definitely accesses your chopstick ability or disability. But yeah, I like sushi.”

They take their time looking at the menu and ordered. Toph noticed that all of Aang’s choices were vegetarian. “So, are you not a meat eater? Because you only ordered veggie rolls, vegetable tempura, and edamame.”

Aang grinned at her attentiveness, “Yeah! I’ve been vegetarian my whole life actually. I grew up with Buddhist monks. They value all life and take a vow to not eat meat.” He waited for the teasing to come from Toph. Most people who learned he was a vegetarian picked on him mercilessly about it, especially Sokka, the extreme meat lover.  
He was surprised to hear, “Cool,” come from Toph’s lips. She continued, “I’ve thought about making the switch over a few times, but it’s so hard to do! I think I just like meat too much. But I respect you for having those morals.” She looked over at him enjoying his edamame, “So, since this is a date. I guess we should get to know each other,” she stated, changing the subject, “Where did you go to college? What’d you major in? And how did you end up as a yoga instructor?” Normally, Toph wasn’t this talkative, but she was intrigued by the man sitting across from her and she wanted to learn more about him.

“I actually went to Ba Sing Se University like Katara did. Our whole friend group all ended up going there even though we thought we’d end up on opposite sides of the world. I majored in religious studies and peace and conflict studies. I hate seeing people in conflict and I thought learning that would help make a difference in the world.” He scratched his head, “I’ve actually always done yoga. It helped me focus my energy when I wae younger, but now, it just helps me feel centered. It’s only a weekend job though. During the week I work for a non-profit group. What about you though? Tell me about the beautiful Toph Beifong. What is her life story?”

Toph snorted at that, “You want my life story? That could be a long boring answer, but I’ll give you the cliff notes version. I grew up in Gaoling very sheltered because my parents were very protective of me. I actually went to Ba Sing Se University, too, which is how I know Katara. I graduated with a business degree since I’m supposed to take over my dad’s company at some point in life. And let’s see. I work in HR at a Fortune 500 company right now. Really boring, but it gets the bills paid and keeps my parents happy.”

Their conversation flowed through the whole dinner as they continued to get to know each other and enjoyed the other’s company; a lot more than one of them wanted to admit. 

“How exactly did this bet happen?” Aang asked.

She rolled her eyes, “I think Katara got tired of me teasing her for doing yoga. So, she challenged me into this.” Toph thought for a second back to that day, “Did she really do better than me in those partner poses? Or were you in on the bet, too, and rig this so she would win?”

Aang looked at her. Her face wasn’t scrunched in anger, but he could see she was curious. “Well to be honest, yes she did do better than you. But you also had a lousy partner during the class. Plus, for this being your first yoga class ever, you’re pretty good at it. I didn’t realize that I was going to be the one going on a date with you, if you lost, until after the class.”

Toph smirked, “Oh, so Katara won because you thought I was cute, and you wanted to go on a date with me. That’s what happened, didn’t it?!”

“Oh, come on, Toph,” he said while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, “I wouldn’t just give Katara the win because I wanted a date with you. She did the poses next to perfect!”

“Uh-huh, so that explains all that subtle flirting during the partner poses,” she said as her smirk deepens seeing the man get flustered.

“I- uh- I well…” he stuttered, “I just wanted to let you know that I was interested… and make sure that guy you partnered with wasn’t bothering you too much.”

The petite woman laughed heartily, “Yeah, I got that, airhead! Between all the ‘nice form’s, ‘lookin’ good’s, ‘stay tight’s. What kind of flirting even is ‘stay tight?’ That sounds a little too sexual to me. Oh! And not to mention, the lingering touches on my waist, thighs, and shoulders; I was surprised none of your friends noticed. Satoru certainly did. He got clumsier as the class went on.”

Aang’s blush deepened, “Actually, some of them did notice… the touching… but I swear, as much as I was hitting on you during the class, I didn’t lie just to go on a date with you.”

Toph’s right brow lifted, “Right, so you would have asked me out after class whether or not there was a bet, then?”

Aang simply grinned and nodded his head ‘yes’ vigorously. 

Satisfied with his answers, she smiled, “So, should we move on to the next part of the date then?”  
\--  
The community center was larger than Toph expected. The recreation room had a seven-piece swing band playing and the dance floor was filled with couples of all ages dancing together. 

Aang walked Toph toward the dance floor, “So do you dance at all, or did I completely ruin the date by choosing this?” He placed his hand on her waist and clasped her right hand in his left.

“Actually, I was a classically trained ballerina since I was three, but I learned some other genres of dancing on the way, including swing.” Toph then punches his right shoulder. Hard. “But if you tell anyone, I swear I will end you.”

The song started and Aang began leading Toph in a simple swing step. “Well, that explains why you were graceful during yoga and how you’re so flexible. I swear on Appa that I won’t tell another soul about your secret dancer life if you tell me more about it on our second date,” he said confidently.

Toph shook her head while smiling, “Second date?” she said raising both her eyebrows. “I think that can be arranged.” She made a note to ask about who Appa was on this supposed second date.

The pair spent the rest of the evening dancing together. Aang was a strong lead while Toph was an amazing follow. This allowed them to switch from the basics to Lindy Hop, a more advanced version of swing dance. Aang dipped, lifted, and spun Toph around the whole dance floor while she skillfully read his movements moving gracefully with him in perfect harmony. The crowd even gave them a wide girth and watched the pair skillfully dance together.

As the event winded down, the couple left to grab some ice cream before ending the night. Aang walked Toph up to the front door of her apartment sad that the date was coming to an end. 

Once they reached the door, Toph fiddled with her keys, “Well, Aang… I had an amazing night. I honestly didn’t know what to expect from tonight, but I’m happy this happened.” She looked up at him biting her bottom lip. 

Aang smiled down at her, “I had a great time, too, Toph. I look forward to having another date with you soon. One that we can plan together.”

She nodded in response. Toph didn’t know what to do next. She didn’t want the night to end, but she didn’t want to have Aang stay the night or come in (despite the fact that he had been in the apartment many times hanging out with Katara and their friends). She settled for staring into his eyes, wanting to kiss him, but not sure if she should initiate it.

Aang wanted to kiss the woman in front of him so badly. The date had been perfect even though it was because Toph lost a bet. He looked down at her eyes and then at her lips. Aang decided to muster his courage up and began to lean down towards Toph’s lips. 

Toph seemed to take the hint as she tilted her head back and up toward Aang’s lips. 

They were less than two inches apart when the door flew open to reveal an excited Katara. The two instantly pulled back and avoided each other’s eye contact. 

“Hey, you two! How’d the date go?” Katara asked while noting the light blush on both their faces.

“We had a good time Katara. How was your night?” Aang asked annoyed that Katara ruined the perfect moment to kiss Toph.

“It was good!” Katara exclaimed. “Zuko and I decided to stay in for the night. Just having a good time, well that is until Zuko fell asleep.” She opens the door wider to reveal Zuko asleep on the couch.

Toph and Aang stared at each other, annoyed that Katara wouldn’t leave them alone. Eventually, he took the hint that Katara wanted him to go have a girl talk with Toph. “Well, Toph, I had an amazing time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime?”

Toph smiled and nodded her head, “I’d love go on another date with you, Aang.” 

He smiles back and lifts her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Until then,” he says.  
Aang can practically hear Karata squeak from the interaction he just witnessed as he walked back to his car. He sat in his car for a few minutes replaying the perfect evening. He so in his daze that the tapping on his window made him jump. His frown instantly turned into a smile when saw who stood outside his car. She signaled for him to roll down his window, which he obeyed instantly. "Hey," he breathed out, looking at her long hair fully down. "I forgot my purse in your car," she said pointing to the small clutch sitting on his dashboard. "Oh, right," He said, "Here it is." He passed her the small bag, leaning out of the window a bit. What happened next stunned him in the best way. As Toph leaned down to take the clutch, she dove forward, connecting her lips to his. At first, she felt no response, but as she started to pull away, a strong hand held her head in place and Aang started kissing her back. Aang pulled away only to see Toph's eyes stay closed for a moment before they fluttered open. She touched her lips as she smiled. "I hoped you hadn't let yet because I really wanted to kiss you." "I'm glad I didn't. Because that was worth the wait." The two shared a flushed smile together before hearing Katara's motherly voice call for her. Toph's head snapped toward her apartment. "I better go before Katara comes out to find me." She looked around again before returning her focus to her date, "Can I see your phone for a second?" Aang nodded handing her his phone. She quickly types something in and handed it back to him. "So we don't have to communicate through Katara anymore." She walked toward her apartment again but paused turning back toward the car, "Maybe I can plan the next date? Since you planned the first one?" "Sure" Aang yelled across the street. "Whatever you want to do." He noticed a lopsided grin appear on her face before she continues toward the house. He started his car and said, "She the one," to himself. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all!! here is the date installment of the story! This was a fun story to write.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I made a few changes due to me posting this while I was falling asleep and wanting to have a more satisfying ending.


	3. Second Date

Aang had been texting Toph non-stop ever since she gave him her phone number. They would send pictures and videos back and forth on what they were up to through the day, send funny memes and cute photos that reminded them of one another. It was clear the two were smitten with each other. 

The new couple had a date coming up on Saturday morning. Aang knew nothing about it since Toph went in blind their first date. All he knew was to wear gym clothes and bring lots of water. Not knowing drove him crazy, and he really wanted to know more about her, so he did what any sensible person would do: stalk all of her social media pages incessantly to find out all about the woman he hoped to marry.

He first checked Facebook, which was a bust since she hadn’t posted for over three years. So he moved on to Instagram where he got a bit more information. She enjoyed being outdoors, doing a lot of hiking and backpacking during her free time. She also only had a ton of male friends which didn’t bother him since he was known to have a majority of female friends. The only thing he noticed was that there was one guy that showed up in more photos than any other person. 

After he exhausted Instagram, he searched for her on TikTok and Tumblr but found nothing. After feeling like he had done a good job at researching her, he rested easy for the night. Unfortunately for Aang, he didn’t notice his finger accidentally liked an old photo on Instagram that notified Toph of his stalking streak.  
\--  
He spent all of his free time thinking about what the date could possibly be. Aang was dying to know what the petite woman who had stolen his heart with just a kiss had in store. He knew it had to be something active or why else would he need to wear gym clothes and bring water. Every guess he made seemed to be incorrect or responded with a snarky but endearing comment, like ‘keep your pants on’, or ‘just be patient’, or ‘now you know how I felt'. 

The morning of the date came too slow for Aang’s taste. He woke up early, had a protein-filled breakfast, and spent the rest of the morning leading up to Toph’s arrival picking out his outfit. Normally, he wouldn’t try so hard to look good for someone, but Toph was different. He knew she was the one for him. Now he just had to convince Toph that he was right for her. After going through all of his gym clothes twice, he decided on black basketball shorts with a blue stripe running down the side with a rusty orange tank top and a pair of white Nike shoes. 

His phone pinged and Toph’s name popped up with a text saying, ‘I’m here.’ He quickly threw a hoodie on, grabbed his keys, a large water bottle, and left his apartment. 

Toph sat in a sleek forest green car, scrolling through her phone, probably picking music for the ride. 

Aang slides into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss Toph’s cheek. “Hi there,” he greeted.

“Hey! You ready for the best date of your life?” she said as she pulled out of her parking spot.

“Yeah, I mean I think I’d be more ready if you told me what our date is,” he chuckled. 

“Keep your shirt on! I was just about to tell you," she joked. "Well, since we met doing your favorite ‘sport’ I thought we’d go do my favorite sport and then get lunch at this amazing tea place in town.” She took both of her hands off the steering wheel to air quote the word sport while speeding down the road causing Aang to reach out and take hold of the steering wheel. 

She swatted his hands away from the wheel in annoyance, “Calm down! I drive like this all the time, and Katara never makes this much of a fuss about my driving. All she says is that it’s reckless and gives me a disapproving frown.”

Aang nervously laughed, “Riiiight. That’s not making a big fuss at all.” He chose to change the subject away from Toph’s subpar driving back to the date. “So, what is your favorite sport?”

Her lips turn up in a mischievous grin as they reach their destination, “Boxing. I’m surprised you didn’t figure that out while you were stalking my social media pages.”

Mortified, Aang’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. “Why would you say that?”

She laughed, “Well a few nights ago, I got the strangest notification on Instagram, some random user with the handle Avataar liked one of my photos from a few years back. At first, I thought it was some creep, but it turned out just being you.” She looked him over with inquisitive eyes, waiting for a response. 

If Aang could have picked a time to disappear for a hundred years, this would have been an opportune moment. Much to his misfortune, that wish wouldn’t come true. He sighed, “I may have stalked you a bit because I wanted to see if I could find a hint on where we were going for the date.”

“And you didn’t even think to check my stories? Man, a mediocre attempt and he can’t cover his tracks. I guess you’ll have to redeem yourself during the class then,” she said sending a wink his way before she got out of the car.

Relieved that she wasn’t too weirded out by his slip-up, he meets her at the front of the reception desk only to come face to face with the one man who seemed to be in all of her photos. He must have been at least Aang’s height if not an inch or two taller, which is saying something because Aang was six foot three already. He had a strong jaw, dark brown, shaggy hair, dragon tattoos, piercings, and striking gold eyes. 

“Hey, Kanto,” Toph smiles, “How’s that right hook feeling?”

“Hi Toph,” Kanto responded with a deep, raspy voice, “It’s feeling better, though not looking as good as yours,” she shots her a smoldering smile.

She laughed, “Well, no one’s fight can be as good as mine.” She noticed Aang standing awkwardly a few feet away, “Anyways, we’re here to use the kickboxing area for some one-on-one training.”

“We?” Kanto questioned, “Has the infamous Toph Beifong finally found someone willing to endure her killer workout regime?”

She leans forward and whispers loud enough for Aang to hear, “I’m not sure, but depending on how today goes he could be a keeper.” 

Kanto nodded, “Good luck to him, I could barely stay in your good graces for long before you got bored with me,” he pouted.

The petite woman rolled her eyes, “Oh please, Kanto, we both know that we wouldn’t have worked out past college. Plus, there’s something about this guy. He’s different than the rest of you.” 

Toph directed herself towards Aang, “Aang, get your ass over here. Let’s get this date started. Let’s set up over there.”

Aang gave a half-smile as he walked past his date and this Kanto character. After he passed them he heard Toph say, “Don’t even think about trying to mess this date up, or I’ll end you.”

She strolled over to Aang with a smile on her face. “Alright, Twinkle Toes, let’s get warmed up for this workout.” She instructed him to follow her lead in the dynamic exercises she always began with. 

“Twinkle Toes,” Aang asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She smirked, “Oh nothing, just a little nickname I decided to give you. You’re light on your toes. I could tell when we were dancing last week. So, I thought it was a good nickname for you.”

“Right…” Aang said while swinging his arms unsure if it was a nickname he really wanted, “So, what’s up with you and that Kanto guy?”

Toph shot him a pointed look, “Nothing. We dated for a while in college, but we broke up before graduating. We’re still friends because he’s one of the only people who can sort of keep up with my sparring. Don’t worry about him, there’s nothing romantic or desirable there.” She sent him her most convincing smile. 

“Alright, just wanted to check,” Aang replied as he follows Toph’s warm-ups. “Do you teach one-on-one classes?” He looks around at all the other boxers working in groups. “No one seems to be bothering us about not being part of a group.”

She points at the trophy case, “I’m the champion boxer in the Earth Kingdom, if not the whole world. The owners let me come in whenever I want to practice.”

She finished up the warmups and plants herself next to Aang, “Alright, so I want you to stagger your right foot out in front and be able to teeter back and forth light on your feet.” She watched him do the movement perfectly. 

“Ok, now that you’ve got the footing, let start with some jabs.” She took her stance next to him to demonstrate. “Now you do it.” Before he could take his first jab, she stopped him, ripping off his sweatshirt, “You’re going to want to take this off.” Once he was back in his stance, she circled around him analyzing his form, which strangely was next to perfect, much like his toned muscles.

She stopped in front of him with a curious look on her face, “Have you done martial arts before? Your form is amazing.”

Aang sheepishly smiled, “I may do some martial arts a few times a week to cross-train for yoga.”

Toph laughed. Hard. “Yoga needs cross-training?”

Aang flexed his muscles, “Well you can’t expect me to look like this with just yoga, right?” He sent her a teasing smile.

If Toph already found him attractive, that smile just elevated his charm. “Were you just going to let me teach you the basics when we can be sparring?”

“Well yeah, I didn’t know what to expect from this date since you wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

Toph took a punch towards him, only for Aang to deflect it. Surprised, Toph sent him a wicked smile, “Oh, we’re definitely going to spar now.” She takes her stable stance and waited for Aang to make his move. 

Aang struck with power similar to the Fire Nation martial art forms. Toph blocked him and kicked to break his root. She had been studying all four nations’ martial art styles for tournaments, so she easily recognized what kind of style Aang used. It confused her since she excepted him to use the Air Nomad’s Bagua style of fighting like he did to block her first strike. This was going to be fun.

Toph and Aang moved in perfect opposition and harmony with one another with each attack and block performed. Fifteen minutes had passed, and both were drenched in sweat. 

Aang peeled his tank off exposing his shredded physique. He had a visible six-pack, well-defined boxer’s muscles, and a nice v-cut to accompany his strong, brawny arms and back. If Toph wasn’t so focused on beating him, she would have wavered at his added attractiveness. 

The two continued with their barrage on each other for another five minutes before Toph stripped her shirt off, revealing a sweat-soaked sports bra supporting a generously sized bosom and a sleek toned core. 

Their battle continued on, with no end in sight. Neither seemed to be tiring after forty-five minutes of fighting, and everyone in the studio had gathered to watch the mysterious tattooed man who could keep up with the best fighter they knew. Kanto even watched in jealousy, knowing that this feat had taken any chance of Toph getting back together with him again.

The match ended when Aang momentarily got distracted by Toph’s beauty resulting in her knocking him off his feet with a low kick to the legs. He hit the ground, but not before wrapping his arms around Toph’s waist taking her down with him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she landed on top of him. 

The world slowed down and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She gazed down at Aang, smirking at his cleverness. Before she knew it, Aang’s lips connect with hers, pulling her face closer to his.

The outside world came back into focus and the audience’s cheering registered in their ears. They pulled apart and watched as the onlookers hand over money to one another. A dejected Kanto stalked back to the front desk, not that anyone noticed or cared.

Toph pushed herself off of the defeated and outstretched her hand to him. He graciously accepted it as she hoisted him up onto his feet. “Good match, Twinkle Toes! That was the best fight anyone’s given me, I think ever!” They walked over to the stack of towels to wipe the sweat off of them.

“You’re good, Toph. Like really good. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the best fighter in the world,” Aang gushed. He saw Toph’s already flushed face turn a shade darker from the compliment, making his heart skip a beat. 

As they walked back to their stuff to chug down some water, it was the first time either of them had the chance to bask in their superior physique. Aang visibly gaped at her toned, athletic body as Toph discreetly checked Aang out. 

“Like what you see?” Toph smirked.

He blew a puff of air out of his mouth and nodded.

"You hungry?" She asked, taking the attention off of her body.

Aang flashed a smile, “Starved.”

The pair left the boxing studio and drove to the tea shop in the upper ring. Toph parked the car a few blocks away from the shop. They walked side by side toward this mysterious tea shop Toph raved about. Aang looked down at Toph’s hand swaying with her walk wanting to hold it. Right as he reached to grab it, she stopped. “We’re here.”

Aang looked up only to be standing in front of Zuko’s uncle’s tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. And the place he had worked throughout college. He smiled; she does have good taste.

A bell rang as they walked through the door. The owner, Iroh, turned his head only to see his favorite customer and one of his nephew’s best friends together. He grinned and waved at the two, “Welcome in, please sit anywhere!”

Iroh grabbed Zuko, who was helping out at the shop today and pointed at the pair sitting at Toph’s favorite table. “Nephew, how does Aang know our favorite customer?”

Zuko looked at where his uncle pointed, “Oh, well she is Kat’s roommate, and she ended up coming to Aang’s yoga class as part of a bet with Kat. She ended up losing which meant Kat could set her up on a date with whoever she chose. And, well she chose Aang as her date.” Zuko watched as Iroh processed the information. “How is she our favorite customer? I’ve never seen her before until the yoga class a few weeks ago.”

Iroh chuckled, “Oh, Zuko. If you weren’t always in those moods or thinking about Katara, you would have realized that you’ve been serving her for the past two years. And her name is Toph.” He raised his eyebrows, “Now go wait on our dear friend Aang and his date.”

Aang and Toph were engrossed in a conversation about what the best type of tea was when Zuko cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

“Zuko!” Aang exclaimed, “How are you doing? I didn’t know you were working today!”

Toph’s brow furrowed, “Wait, you’ve been here before?” shocked that he hadn’t mentioned it yet.

Aang scratched his head, “Yeah, actually I worked here during college. Katara actually got me the job through Zuko, here.”

“I came here all the time during college. How have we never met before a few weeks ago?” Toph asked.

Before Aang could respond Zuko butted in, “Not to break up this epiphany, but I just wanted to take your order, what do you want?”

“I’ll have a pot of Iroh’s famous jasmine tea, pau buns, noodles, and some egg tarts for the table,” Toph said. 

“Could I have the bean curd puffs, veggie dumplings, and chamomile tea?” Aang asked as Zuko nodded, “Thanks, Zuko!”

As Zuko walked away Toph yelled, “Tell Iroh to come out and say hi if he has time!” He simply waved his hand and went back to the kitchen. Zuko, being the good boyfriend he was, pulled his camera out and shot a picture of Toph and Aang to send to Katara.

“So,” Toph began, “How exactly have we never met before? If you worked here, then our paths should have crossed before.”

“I’m not sure,” Aang mused, “I guess I never worked at the same time you ever came in.”

Toph laughed, “I highly doubt that. I was here all the time. Iroh calls me his favorite customer because I was here so often. Did you have hair in college? I definitely would have noticed you with that bald head of yours and those tattoos.” 

Something clicked, “You’re Iroh’s favorite customer? He talks about you all the time and your sassy remarks. I always wanted to know who the mystery favorite customer was. And no, I didn’t have hair, I’ve been shaving my head since I was little.”

“And why is that?” 

“Growing up with the monks, I practiced all their traditions and when I came here, well I just decided to continue to follow their beliefs,” Aang explained.

Their food had come, and they sat in blissful silence munching on their food. 

“Oh!” Toph vocalized, “Who or what is Appa? You swore on it that you wouldn’t tell anyone about my… artistic background.”

Aang laughed, “Oh he’s my dog, my best friend really. So, swearing on his life is the biggest promise I can give you.” He pulled up a photo of the massive white dog with brown spots.

“Aww, he’s cute, though he must shed a lot,” Toph commented.

“Yeah,” Aang agreed, “But he’s been there for me through all the good times and the bad ones.”

“So where did you learn to fight like that? I’ve never had anyone keep up with me that well and that long,” Toph asked. “And trust me, I’ve sparred with a lot of people from all over.”

“I told you, cross-training for yoga,” Aang replied. “It started out as a way to defend myself. I’m a pacifist, so Bagua was the best type of martial arts for me to learn. After I mastered that, well my trainer suggested that I learn different styles. I was hesitant at first, but he convinced me to learn other, more direct styles. He explained that Bagua would defend me, but not others. Learning other styles would allow me to defend myself and my loved ones.”

Toph looked at him in amazement, “You know, I think you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met. It’s refreshing.” They smile at each other.

Aang reached across the table and clasped her hand in his.

Iroh came over to talk to the pair. “Toph!” he greeted with outstretched arms, “It’s good to see you again.” The two embraced, “Now tell me, how do you know one of my old employees?” he said gesturing toward Aang.

“Oh… It’s a long story, but we met a few weeks ago and are getting to know each other better,” Aang answered, getting a warm embrace from the jolly old man, too. “I just learned that Toph is the mysterious favorite customer you always told me about in college. Small world, huh?”

Iroh grinned, “Yes, very small, indeed. Now tell me you two, what are you doing now that you’re out of college. I don’t see either of you nearly enough anymore.”

“I’m working in HR in one of those big companies and still competing in boxing tournaments around the nation,” Toph answered, “much to my parents’ dislike.”

“Ah yes, I heard you’re the reigning champion here in the Earth Kingdom. How about you, Aang? What have you been doing?” Iroh asked.

“I’m working at a non-profit that helps build houses for the homeless and helps increase the quality of life for those in the lower ring. I’m still teaching yoga, too,” he said.

“Sounds wonderful, Aang,” Iroh responded. 

The trio caught up for a few more minutes before Zuko came over to ask him to come back as the lunchtime rush swarmed the restaurant. Iroh bid the couple farewell, and they finished their meal. 

After paying, they left the shop and walked back to Toph’s car. Aang immediately scooped Toph’s hand into his own as they joked around.

The drive back was filled with 80s music blasting from the car and both of them singing at the top of their lungs until they pulled up to Aang’s apartment. 

They walked up to Aang’s apartment door, “Well, thanks for coming on this wild date. I hope it wasn’t too out there for you,” she said, as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He held her small hand in his larger one, “Thank you for agreeing to a second date. I had an amazing time.” Aang pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

“Me too,” was all she said before lifting up onto her toes to plant a searing hot kiss on his lips. 

Aang immediately responded to her kiss, matching her intensity. He cupped one of her cheeks with one hand and gently pressed her body against the wall next to his door. 

She attempted to wrap her right leg around his torso only to reach his thighs because of the big height difference. He laughed into the kiss, placing his free hand underneath her leg. With the extra booth, she easily folded her legs around his torso almost bringing her head to his height. Her body was now trapped between the wall and Aang’s body as they continued to passionately kiss. 

They pulled apart only for Aang to ask, “Do you want to come in?”

Toph really wanted to, but she figured she hasn’t known him long enough to sleep with the guy yet. So, she begrudgingly said, “no.”

Aang lowered her to the ground and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” he pleaded.

Toph bit her lip and shook her head no. “As much as I want to say yes, I’m going to have to decline the offer this time.” She pushed herself off the walk and began to walk down the hallway.

She turned around halfway down and said, “Ask me again on our next date, and the answer might change.”

Aang watched her until the elevator door closed before leaning against the wall, intoxicated with her lingering smell and taste of her on his lips. “Don’t worry, I will,” he promised more to himself than her.

Toph made sure she was safely in her car before she squealed like a teenager from that kiss. She took a big breath in and then exhaled before composing herself and driving back to her apartment eager to set up another date with him.

Katara's name showed up on the screen of her car, and she picked up, only to hear, "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME????" blast through her stereo.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd call date two a success. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it! It was just an idea I had and tried writing.


	4. Short Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble coming up with a third date idea, so please enjoy this short drabble that happens before the third date.

Aang sat in a ramen shop with Sokka and Zuko trying to plan his third day with Toph out. He let out a deep groan as he scrapped what must have been his tenth date idea. None of them felt good enough or right.

Sokka slurped down his noodles and asked, “Why are you so worried about planning this date? You two seem to like each other enough. There shouldn’t be any pressure.”

Zuko smirked, “Little Aangy is just nervous because this is the third date. Ya know…” he hinted with a wink.

Sokka’s eyes widened, “OH! You’re nervous because you’re planning on sleeping with her!”

Aang quickly hushed him, “Don’t say it so loudly!” He then points at both of them, "And I'm not 'little Aangy!' I'm the tallest one in the group!" 

He looked around to make sure the people around them weren’t listening before he continued, “Of course I want to sleep with her. She’s the most beautiful imperfectly perfect woman I’ve ever met! How am I supposed to one-up her on this date when the last one we went to was so amazing!” he gushed. “There’s just so much pressure to plan a really good third date that could lead to lovemaking,” he said tenderly.

The older boys both groaned at Aang’s romantic twist on sex, “Well, you’re sure not going to get laid calling sex ‘lovemaking,’” Zuko laughed. “It’s the third date. You can’t be in love with her having only met her three weeks ago.”

“Oh please,” Sokka quipped, “Zuko, how soon after meeting Katara did you tell me you were in love with her?”

The oldest boy averted his gaze away from his younger friends and muttered, “Three days…”

“Three days?!” Aang yelled. The tables around them sent glares toward the young adult’s outburst. “You don’t get to tell me that I’m not in love if you fell in love with Katara in three days.” He paused, “When did you and Katara first become ya know... intimate?”

Sokka interjected before Zuko could answer, “I don’t want to hear this,” he whined.

Both Aang and Zuko glared at him. “Well, then go to the bathroom if you’re not going help me,” Aang frowned.

“Fiiine,” Sokka said, “But if I hear anything disturbing or sexual about my baby sister when I come back, we’re going to have to have a serious talk, mister.”

Zuko shooed Sokka away and turned back towards Aang once he was out of earshot, “We slept together on our third date. It’s nerve-wracking being with a woman you hope to be with for the rest of your life for the first time,” Zuko said, voicing Aang’s concerns.

“I suggest making the date something that is fun for both of you, but also gets you in the mood for sex,” Zuko started. “I took Katara to an amusement park. We played games, ate street food, and competed with each other for the whole night. You know how competitive Katara is with games. Anyways, I took her on the Ferris wheel and paid the guy controlling the wheel to have us stop at the top. We saw all of Ba Sing Se up there. We kissed on for the rest of the ride until we got down. Then I took her to the apartment, and we made sweet, sweet love to each other.”

Zuko smiled at the memory dazing off into his own world. 

“Wow Hotman,” Aang murmured, “I didn’t peg you for a romantic.”

Zuko goofily grinned, “Only for Katara.”

As Zuko daydreamed about Katara, Aang scribbled down a new idea and texted Toph with the date proposal.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read, this isn't the third date, but it is a little drabble of how I thought the guys would interact with each other and Aang's third date dilemma!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! The actually third date will be posted soon. As I wrote the interlude, I thought of a cool idea for the big third date.


	5. Date Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about the date activities I wrote about, so if it's wrong or unsafe, I'm sorry. I got my information from google and ran with it.

Katara sat in Toph’s room talking to her while she got ready for her date, not that Toph told her about it.

“So,” Katara began, “What are you doing today?” 

Zuko, being the loyal boyfriend he was, informed Katara of Aang and Toph’s third date since Katara hadn’t known about the second one until he had sent the photos to her. Aang hadn’t told Zuko what they were doing, but Katara was determined to find out.

Toph rolled her eyes at her nosey roommate. “Stuff,” was all she said.

“What kind of stuff?” Katara asked innocently.

The younger woman spun around to meet Katara’s eyes, “I know what you’re doing, Sweetness, and I’m not going to tell you whatever you want to know.” She went back to packing her hiking bag with climbing shoes, a helmet, a chalk bag, a harness, a long line of rope, and a change of clothes. 

Katara, being the observant person she is, asked, “Are you going rock climbing with Kanto? I thought you two weren’t dating anymore.” Concern evident in her voice.

Annoyed, Toph blew a rouge piece of hair out of her face. “Oh, come on! You know Kanto and I haven’t been together for almost three years now. And if you must know, yes, I am going rock climbing, but with who isn’t any of your concern.” She huffed and quickly changing into cargo pants and a black tank top.

“Are you going with Aang?” Katara pushed, a smug look graced her features.

Toph, internally smirked, knowing exactly what her roommate was looking for, now. “No, I’m actually going with Sokka,” she smoothly lied. “He’s been dying to go, so I’m teaching him the basics today.” 

Both women knew that rock climbing was Toph’s favorite date to go on. She either went by herself or on dates, but never with friends. This worried Katara. Sokka was dating Suki, or at least she thought he was. When did Toph and Sokka even talk without her around?

“But what about Aang?” Katara questioned.

“What about Aang?” Toph countered back. 

“I thought you two hit it off! Both of your dates went so well. Why are you taking Sokka on your favorite dating activity?” Katara grilled her roommate.

“I told you already, he asked if I could teach him, so that’s what I’m doing! I can’t go rock climbing with a friend?” Toph challenged.

“Toph, you and I both know that you only take boys rock climbing if you’re on a date.”

The shorter woman shrugged, “As much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I have to go, so I’ll see you when I see you, Sugar Queen.”

Toph swiftly slung her gear over her shoulder and ran to her car, escaping any further interrogation from her roommate. She quickly sent a text to Aang saying she was on her way.  
\--  
Toph drove her car to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, where her favorite climbing spots were, with Aang sitting in her passenger seat. 

She animatedly retold her interaction with Katara to the tattooed man. He laughed along, knowing how Katara it was of her to obsess over Toph’s date. Though, he didn’t know how he felt about Toph taking him to a date spot she frequented with other men in the past.

“So, you’ve taken every guy you’ve dated to this spot?” he asked.

She shook her head, “It’s true that I take every guy rock climbing as a date, but it’s more of a compatibility test more than anything. Rock climbing shows whether people work well as a team, so I take guys rock climbing to see if we work well together.” She peered over to see a long face on her date’s face, so she continued, “But I figured out we were pretty compatible when we sparred last time, so I’m taking you to my favorite spot to climb. It’s been reserved her my eyes only… until today.”

Aang smiled at that. It wasn’t much, but he could tell this was her way of being vulnerable with him. 

“So, have you ever been rock climbing before?” she wondered.

“Yeah! I haven’t been in forever, but I enjoyed it a lot when I did it.” He looked at his feet, “It’s lucky I kept my climbing shoes!”

Toph pulled off onto the side of the road and parked, “Okay, so we’ve got a mile hike before we reach the spot. You, alright with that?”

Aang nodded his head, as he strapped his large pack on his back.

She glanced at the size of his pack, “You know, we have to climb up with these so we can eat lunch at the top, right?”

A mischievous glint twinkled in his eye, “Don’t worry about me! I’ve climbed with this before with no problem. Plus, I have my part of our date in it, so it has to come with us.”

Toph looked at him confused, “Riiiight… and when will I get to know what your part of the date is?”

He pecked her cheek, “It’s a surprise.”

She groaned, “Great another surprise.”

The couple hiked up the trail and came face to face with the top-rope climbing wall. Toph told Aang to belay for her as she lead-climbed her way up to the top with her pack to set up the rope. Normally, Toph would have free climbed without a belayer, but considering she was on a date, she let him guide her to the next post.

He watched in amazement as she swiftly made her way to the top while still allowing him to guide her. He also couldn’t resist looking at her plump butt as she climbed higher and higher.

When she got to the top, she discarded her pack and quickly clipped in the rope in, and repelled back down to an impressed Aang.

“How often do you come here?”

She shrugged, “Most weekends. Usually, I free climb to the top since I come alone, but with you here, I thought I’d see how good of a belayer you are.” She smiled and playfully punched his arm, “You passed the test.”

He rubbed his arm as he looked at the wall and asked, “So how do we want to do this?”

“I thought I’d be your belayer until you reach the top, then I’d free climb up and we could we lunch.”

He grinned and gave her a mock salute as she hooked him into the harness and to the rope. She took into account his much longer limbs when guiding his course up. She admired the way his muscles flexed with every move he made and how he seemed to climb with ease even with that enormous pack on his back.

When Aang reached the top, he waved down to the tiny dot that was Toph to let her know he made up safely. He unlatched himself and began to set up the picnic he brought for them while Toph made her way up back up.   
\--  
The new couple sat at the top of the structure watching the tiny dots move around the rings of Ba Sing Se as they enjoyed a vegetarian meal Aang prepared. They soaked in the fresh air and sunlight while talking about anything and everything, and laughing at who knows what.

After finishing their much-deserved meal, they laid on the blanket watching the clouds roll by. Toph’s head rested on his arm as his fingers drew small designs on her bicep. Both were content. Neither had felt this relaxed around anyone before. 

She rolled onto her side to look at him, getting a smile in return. He ran his fingers through her ponytailed hair enjoying the silkiness of the long black tendrils. Instead of running his hand through it again, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a sweet kiss. 

Toph immediately responded, kissing him back with her soft lips. She laughed as he yanked her on top of him to deepen the kiss. He eagerly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, knowing quite well that she wasn’t going to let him in. He tried again, only to get the same result and light buzzing on his lips from her laughter. 

In retaliation, he flipped their position so Toph was trapped between the ground and his body. Her small gasp was enough for him to access her mouth and explore. Their tongues wrestled for a few seconds before Toph decided to suck on his tongue, resulting in a satisfyingly low moan of delight to come from her partner. She playfully sucked his tongue further into her mouth before releasing it and kissed his lips again. 

They continued with innocent kisses until Aang suctions her bottom lip in between his, gently tugging on it only to be rewarded with a soft moan. Their kisses heated up as he tried pulling her closer to his body and her hand slowly moved up and down his back. 

They pulled away for air, each lusting for one another. Aang cleared his throat to ask, “Do a lot of people rock climb here?” They both heard the sound of someone climbing up.

She tilted her head to the side, “Sometimes…”

He nods in disappointment, then shook his head to clear the dirty thoughts from his mind. He moved to pack the rope up.

Confused, Toph asked, “What are you doing? We still have to get down, you know?”

That mischievous twinkle in his eye appeared again. “I know, I just thought that we’d get down in another way.”

One of her brows raised as she crossed her arms over her chest, “And how exactly are we going to do that?”

“Simple,” Aang replied, opening his pack to reveal a paraglider, “We glide down.”

Toph's eyes widen. She’d never been someone who enjoys flying. “You’re joking, right?” she asked looking nervously between the paraglider and Aang.

Aang must have sensed her worry because he gazed at her with reassuring eyes, “Don’t worry Toph, paragliding is super safe. We’ll be going down together, so all you have to do is enjoy the ride and I’ll guide us back to the car.”

That didn’t seem to calm her down anymore, “This… thing is able to carry us both?”

He nodded as he continued to set it up. “Yep. I’ve been doing this since I was a kid. There’s nothing to worry about. You’ll be strapped tightly to me, so you won’t fall. I promise.”

She looked at him and asked, “You swear on Appa?” knowing that was the best promise she could get from him.

He sent her a kind smile, “Yes, I swear on Appa that this is safe and that you won’t fall.”

She apprehensively agreed. “Okay… I’ll do it,” she said in the softest voice he’s heard from her. 

Aang walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. “If you hate it, I’ll never ask you to do it again,” he whispered. He felt her nod against his chest. “Now,” he said gently, “let’s get you into your harness.” 

She let him strap her into the harness as he cooed soothing words. She looked around, “How are we supposed to get our backpacks down if we’re paragliding?”

Aang surveyed her small pack, then his bigger one. “Easy!” he affirmed, “Now that we’re using the paraglider, your backpack can fit into mine and I’ll wear it as we go down.”  
\--  
Toph was now securely connected to Aang’s harness, behind her. He kissed the top of her head before asking, “There’s a strong wind coming up, you ready?”

She took a deep breath before saying yes. Aang observed the air currents and positioned the wings of the paraglider to catch the airstream. He waited for the wings to billow upward and yelled, “Relax and sit back,” to Toph, who immediately obeyed the order. The wind picked both of them up into the air and Aang expertly steered the paraglider in slowly descending circles. 

During the first few seconds of flight, Toph screamed at the top of her lungs squeezing her eyes shut. Upon hearing Aang’s laughter her peaked through one of her eyes to see what’s happening only to close them again. 

Above her, Aang bellowed, “Toph! Open your eyes! The view’s amazing!” She slowly opened her eyes again to see what is so amazing about this death trap. Her eyes looked out to see the view of the city moving out of her peripheral and smaller towns and vast greenlands coming into view. She gazed at it in wonder, taking in the beauty of the bird’s eye view. 

She looked up at Aang only to see him staring down at her lovingly. Toph’s wind-beaten face warmed under his gaze. She looked back at the landscape and grinned, now enjoying the ride.

Aang periodically glanced at Toph, watching her expressions turn from terrified to curious to enjoyment, feeling accomplished that he got her to try something out of her comfort zone, and she seemed to enjoy it. Her hair whipped around his face, allowing him to inhale the combination of earth, mango, and cherry blossoms that made up her scent.

They safely landed about fifteen feet away from Toph’s car. He unhooked the petite woman from his harness to let her get her footing back while he packed up his paraglider into his bag. As he did, he felt a prick on the back of his neck indicating that Toph was watching him. “Yes?” he playfully asked.

“So… is that something you do with all your dates?” she wondered hesitantly.

He shook his head and smiled, “I’ve only done this with the Air Nomads, you’d be the first woman I’ve taken paragliding. And hopefully the only woman,” he mutters the last part under his breath.

“What did you think?” he asked.

She looked at him, “It was terrifying. But in a good way.”  
\--  
The pair reached Aang’s apartment building in no time. Neither made a move to leave or end the date.

Aang glanced over at Toph. He internally tells himself to take a second to relax before asking, “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” she responded, trying to keep her own eagerness at bay.

Both parties hustled into the building, knowing well what was going to happen next. They giddily hauled their stuff into the elevator, standing on opposite sides of the metal box. As the doors closed, a man hopped in, oblivious to the sexual tension building between the couple, and stood in between them.

That killed Toph’s idea to pounce on Aang in the elevator. The pair impatiently waited for the elevator to reach Aang’s floor as the man tried to make conversation with them.

They raced through the opening doors of the elevator and down the hall to his unit. Aang quickly unlocked his door and threw both their packs to the side. He pulled Toph’s slim waist to him and hungrily captured her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to her level. He slowly walked her backward until her lower back hit the edge of his kitchen counter, lips never leaving the others. 

His hands wandered down the sides of her waist to her thighs and effortlessly lifted her onto the counter, so their heads were at equal height. Her hands slid from his neck down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. 

She admired his athletic body as her fingers traced his defined abs. He pulled her hand away from his core and up to his mouth, tenderly placing a kiss on each finger, then in the middle of her palm, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. 

He kept her hand in his as he crashed his lips onto hers. He slowly freed Toph’s hair from her ponytail, causing her head to tilt back. Aang used the opportunity to leave a trail of open mouth kisses and love nibbles down her neck and smirked into her skin when he heard her breath go shallow.

He latched his lips back onto Toph’s and hoisted her off the counter with one arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself as he walked them into his bedroom. Their lips separating only to peel her tank top off on the way. 

He sat her on his bed kneeling in between her legs. One hand ran through her hair along her scalp while the other pressed her body closer against his. 

Toph’s hands wandered down to the drawstring of his pants, yanking one end of the string to pull release the knot. Strong hands grabbed both of Toph’s stopping her from removing his pants. A husky voice whispered, “I’ll be taking all the clothes off, alright?”

She stared into his stormy gray eyes and agreed to his request with a quick nod. Her lips zealously connected with his again. Aang discreetly examined the back of her bra for a clasp while lightly biting her lower lip. He gently pulled the lip between his teeth and received the moan he desired. Right as he released her lip, he discarded her sports bra to the ground. 

Aang basked in the sight of Toph’s alabaster breasts and stiffening nipples. He kneaded one of her breasts with one hand while he took her other one into his mouth, rolling his tongue over her sensitive nipple. The teasing of his tongue caused Toph to mew in delight, her back arching up and pushing more of her breast into his mouth. 

She attempted to touch his manhood, but once again, Aang grabbed her thin wrists together with his large hand. “Please, let me pleasure you, Toph,” he said drinking in her beauty as he waited for an answer.

Again, she complied with his request, finding his assertiveness sexy. Instead of letting go of her wrists, he pushed them above her head and against the bed, restraining her. She tried to wriggle out of his hold but failed to break free as he latched his mouth onto her tit again. Another involuntarily moan escaped her lips. 

Her body writhed under Aang’s strong body. He easily pinned her hips down with his own as he continued to suck on the now hardened bud. 

She whimpered his name, intoxicated by his smell, his touch, his essence. 

He took the hint and let go of the breast he’d been massaging. He raked his teeth against the aroused bud and lightly blew on it, watching goosebumps appear across her body. He then moved on to the other breast giving it the attention it craved. With his free hand, he slowly stripped Toph’s cargo pants off, adding the pants to the growing graveyard of clothing.

His hand slithered up her leg and rubbed her inner thigh, teasing her further. She begged, “Please, Aang,” in hope that he’d fuck her soon. He surrendered her nipple from his mouth and once again blows a cool breeze on it, before soaking in her alluring form.

“Please what?” he quizzed her while lightly drawing circles near her womanhood.

“Please, fuck me,” she pleaded lustfully. 

His thumb purposefully brushed against her clit as he contemplated her desire. His fingers grazed over her now damp panties enjoying the wetness he caused. “I’m not going to fuck you, Toph,” he said as he placed his lips against her ear. He continued in a low voice, “I’m going to make love to you,” nipping her ear.

He pulled himself up to shed his pants and briefs, revealing his manhood, as he went on, “And I’m not going to stop until you forget your name and are screaming mine.”

If Toph wasn’t aroused before, she surely was now. Aang tore her panties off, pleased to see strings of wetness stuck to the lacey fabric, and licked her slit fervidly. His thumb strummed her clit rhythmically as he pushed his tongue into her, tasting her sweet juices.

Her hips bucked and her legs tighten around his bald head only to be butterflied out by his elbows. Her hands clutched the fabric of the sheets as her quiet sighs became loud moans. 

Satisfied with his work, he sat up back against the wall and positioned Toph over his member, straddled. Aang held her waist still, so she could feel his tip against her entrance, taunting her before penetration. 

Toph whimpered his name in frustration, wanting to feel him inside of her. She felt his hands slowly guide her hips downward. As more of his length filled her, an involuntary sigh escaped. While Toph may have been on top, Aang was the one in control, regulating her speed. 

He relished every moment of pleasure he sent through her. Every moan, sigh, and utterance of his name. Aang released her hips in favor of tangling his fingers in her hair and rubbing her swollen nub.

Toph pumped her hips faster upon their release, finding bliss in being in control of the speed. Her moans echoed throughout his room, soon to be accompanied by her partner’s deep moans. Small waves of pleasure went through her as he rolled his tongue over her nipple.

The couple moved positions; Toph now laid on her back with her legs spread as Aang continued to pump in and out of her. The new position allowed for Aang to reach a new angle while making love to the goddess below him. Her moans only became louder as he lifted her ankle next to his head. 

Her moans were replaced with his name blissfully being stuttered with each thrust. The deeper he thrust, the louder she called his name. Her walls began to compress against his sex in a delectable way. 

Suddenly, her walls tightened, and a flood of warmth came over his length. Her womanhood throbbed she let out the most delightful moan. Aang's member released as her walls spasmed around him.

He lowered his body on top of hers, sweetly kissing her lips. Arms and legs wrap around his shoulders and waist as their kiss ends. They laid together comfortably, inhaling each other’s essences. 

He hears Toph breathe out a ‘wow’ as he rolled off of her.  
\--  
Toph woke up to a dark unfamiliar room with Aang nowhere in sight. She momentarily panicked until she caught the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, allowing the smell to invade the room. 

Did she really have sex with Aang? And stay afterward? How out of character. Toph was never one to be in a relationship, at least since Kanto, and she most certainly wasn’t someone who stayed the night. Even while she dated Kanto; she always kicked him out or left after sex. But this wasn't sex. It was lovemaking.

She quickly pulled on a large sweatshirt she found on the ground before peeking her head out of the door. 

Aang stood shirtless, in all his masculine glory, with an apron on, expertly flipping pancakes. He happily whistled an unfamiliar tune as the stack of hotcakes grew. 

Toph walked out to the kitchen with a sheepish smile on her face. Aang’s face turned to pure joy as he saw Toph standing in his kitchen, wearing his favorite sweatshirt. “Hey,” he breathed out.

“Hi,” she answered with a smirk on her face, “You do this for all the girls you sleep wi- sorry make love to?”

He snickered, shaking his head, “Believe it or not, Toph, I’m not intimate with girls as often as you might think.”

“Oh,” she said, as the smirk turned into a grin, “So, I guess I’m special or something,” she said as she sat on a barstool and grabbed a pancake.

“More than just special,” he responded pecking the top of her head.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, y'all we got the infamous third date and some sweet lovemaking. I think I"m going to end this story here because I honestly can't think of where I would want to take it next. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Ok, now I'm going to move on to write some other Taang ideas that have been consuming my brain and I guess finish my WIPs lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun thought I had about yoga. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
